


In Memory Still Bright

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, Ethan is dead?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory Still Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt "Giles: 'What do you mean, Ethan is dead?'"
> 
> RIP Robin Sachs

"What do you mean, Ethan is dead?"

Dawn's head turns, looking over her shoulder to the closed study door and Xander wants to bite his tongue: he'd said that fairly loud. He'd apologise but before he can, Dawn turns back to him, eyes huge in her too-pale face and he doesn't think twice before pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what happened," she says into his shoulder. "Giles took the call...that's all he said before he went into the study and he's been there ever since..." 

Xander squeezes her tightly, kisses the top of her head. "I'll talk to him," he says and her eyes shine in gratitude. 

He pushes the heavy door of the study open, see Giles sitting beside the fire, staring into it, lost in memories. Xander knows the look, has worn it more than once. "Xander," Giles says, voice rough and scratchy. "You heard."

"Dawn told me." Xander crosses to the desk, pulls open the bottom drawer and takes out the very best Scotch that Giles pretends he doesn't hide there. He pours a generous splash into two glasses and crosses the room to Giles, handing him one. 

"What are you doing?" Giles's red-rimmed eyes are narrowed in confusion and Xander shrugs. 

"Look, I know none of us knew Ethan that well...unless you count in the evil we must fight kind of way...but you did. And he was your friend. And..." He sighs, swirling the liquid in his glass, a new face in every motion. "It sucks to bury your friends."

Giles's sigh seems to come from the depths of his soul. "Indeed it does."

"So, a toast." Xander extends his glass. "To absent friends...in memory still bright."

Giles's eyes are suspiciously bright but his voice is clear when he clinks his glass against Xander's and echoes his words.

"To absent friends."


End file.
